


Dog Gone

by flibbertygigget



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, JWP 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes could only stare at the creature Watson had risked life and limb to protect.</p><p>JWP #12: Doyle vs. Dogs: Toby notwithstanding, dogs got a raw deal in Sherlock Holmes Canon – shot, poisoned, thrown out windows, stung by jellyfish. Feature a dog in your entry in some way (preferably without dying) from any incarnation of Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Gone

Holmes could only stare at the creature Watson had risked life and limb to protect. It was a scruffy little thing, a mix between a Bassett Hound and what appeared to be some sort of poodle. It was dripping with water and excrement from its adventure in the sewers, and as it wiggled it flung the sludge hither and yon. In short, it was pathetic. Naturally, Watson was infatuated.

"What on earth possessed you to go after it?" Watson only grinned at the puppy.

"What do you think we ought to name it, Holmes?" he said. Holmes sniffed and then immediately regretted it.

"Why should it have a name? Between my work and your practice, we are hardly in the position to keep it."

"Oh, I don't know," Watson said teasingly. "Perhaps it can be trained to assist you in your consulting."

"I have no need of it," said Holmes. "Besides, I dispise dogs."

"You seem to get on with Toby well enough."

"That's different. I'm fine with using dogs as tools, but you have to admit that I would be the most irresponsible of pet owners. Why, the Yard would have betting pools on how long it would take me to poison the infurnal thing."

"That proves nothing," Watson countered. "After all, the longest the Yard's bets had me living at Baker Street was a year. Perhaps you can disappoint them again."


End file.
